


Closer

by KainWarheit



Series: 2545 College AU [1]
Category: Afraid of Monsters & Cry of Fear
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dry Humping, Grinding, M/M, pre establish relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KainWarheit/pseuds/KainWarheit
Summary: Simon is a young freshman and David is an older senior at the local University. The two slowly start to become close and date and they find each other very different yet very similar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a short fic for David and Simon, AU where they're in college and David is only high some of the time instead of 99% of the time and also the accident never happened to Simon isn't crippled either. Pre established relationship. I might do more of these with this AU so yay!

Simon was packing his bag up at the end of his last class of the day, that he shared with David—which is where they met and started to talk before they ended up dating—and squeaked at the sudden hand on his shoulder. He turned to be met with David and relaxed, finishing packing up his bag and slinging it over his back, sighing. 

"Don't scare me like that, David," he grumbled, waiting until everyone had left to lean into him, giving his chest a quick nuzzle. 

Simon was shorter, only by a head, and at least ten years younger, but who was counting? He was smart for his age, doing well in school, but only when he put in the effort. David was quite the opposite—it wasn't that he was dumb or slow, it was that most days he was so damn high that it affected his schooling. He was passing, just barely, but it was taking him a while to get through school, as he was just now a senior, taking one of his last core classes (and last one of his last classes needed to graduate). 

"Oh, didn't mean to scare ya," the older man replied with a chuckle, knowing full well he just wanted to mess with Simon. He offered his hand to the other, which Simon graciously took as they walked out of class and out to David's car. 

"Can I come over again," Simon asked, a bit shyly. No matter how long they had been dating or how many times David said he was always welcome, he felt he would be a bother if he didn't ask. 

"Duh, of course," he replied, chuckling to himself as he ruffled the younger's hair from under his hoodie. "Your mom being a bitch again lately?" 

"Yeah, sorta," Simon said quickly, not wanting to think about the argument they got into this morning. David took the hint and opened the back seat door for the two of them to throw their bags in and both then got in their respective sides of the car. 

Before David could reach for his keys, Simon stopped him by putting his hand over David's, causing him to look up. Simon used his other hand to bring to his mouth, tapping his pointer finger on his lips. He was still shy about kissing as well and instead of asking for or initiating it, this is what Simon would do and it didn't take long for the other man to catch on the first time he did it. David chuckled and leaned forward, placing a sweet kiss in Simon's lips, and then another and another, Simon kissing back happily each time. 

Content, Simon leaned back into his seat and they both drove off to David's small apartment. 

~ 

Once there, they left their bags in the car for the time being, knowing neither would be able to focus for long on their assignments. This was especially found true when, once inside, David was already kissing on Simon's neck. Simon huffed and shooed him away before flopping on the couch, feeling David join him. 

"C'mon, babe, you know you love it," David said teasingly, leaning into the younger male. 

Simon rolled his eyes but couldn't hide a smile as he tapped his lips again, this time parting his mouth just slightly. David took the invitation and kissed the raven haired boy, opening his mouth as well to deepen it. He let his tongue move around his mouth, exploring every inch there was, leaning into to Simon more so he would lay down on the couch. 

Shifting a bit, Simon let himself lay out as David climbed on top of him, still kissing, and settled himself partly between Simon's legs. Simon, in turn, parted his legs just slightly more to give the older man more room. Parting, he stayed against Simon's lips momentarily before moving down to kiss and nip at the skin of his neck, smirking at the sound of Simon's small gasp. 

"David," he said in a breathy voice, grinding his hips up into his boyfriend's, who graciously ground back, causing the smaller male to moan softly, pants tightening with the friction. More. David wanted to hear more of Simon's lovely cries. He grasped onto the other's waist and began to grind with more intensity—slow, deep, hard grinds that caused Simon to moan and whine, eyes lidding from the pleasure. 

"I-I'm gonna—" Simon didn't get a chance to finish speaking before David quickly pulled away, leaving Simon to whine, cock throbbing in need. 

"Why don't we take this to the bedroom," David suggested with a hum to which Simon eagerly nodded, quickly scrambling to his feet to follow his lover to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel this isn't my best so far but I'll have more chances to try again!


End file.
